Such equipments are known in various embodiments. They contain, as a rule, at least two electrodes, each of which has a possibly small transfer resistance to the skin surface of the patient to be treated, while the therapeutic effect is essentially based on the effect of the currents generated in the tissue through the applied electrodes. Direct current, direct current impulses, as well as alternating current, are used in the application. A special form of treatment is formed by the so-called interference current treatment, in which case through two pairs of electrodes crossing each other alternative currents with slightly different frequencies are applied, and then in the tissue a low frequency interference current is formed from the applied alternative currents of medium frequencies.
To apply such voltages and to generate the desired therapeutically effective currents, it is known to attach the electrodes, i.e. members with high conductivity, with the help of adhesive or clamping devices on the body. Further is known the attachment of electrodes on gloves, which are worn by the therapist, so that the respective place of the effectiveness of the electrode can be easily changed. At the same time care will be taken by forming the glove as a sponge glove and by dampening same or by similar measures, to keep the transfer resistance between the electrode and skin possibly low, to avoid uncomfortable sensations on the surface of the skin by comparatively high currents. The previously mentioned interference current treatment also has as its aim to confine currents, which are possibly strongly irritating for the skin, in the tissue structure.